Godzilla: Monster of Monsters: The Novel
by paragon326
Summary: Based on the NES game, Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. With the alien invaders of Planet X tightening their noose around the Earth, humanity strikes back with a desperate gamble. The Earth's remaining monsters, Godzilla and Mothra, must not only face off against familiar faces, but also against the unimaginable monstrosities from Planet X. Eventual Godzilla x Mothra.
1. Chapter 1: The Saviors from Planet X

**This is my attempt at a novelization of the NES game: Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. Between playing this game more than twenty years ago as a child, then picking up the game again as an adult, many questions remained unanswered. How did the aliens get some of the monsters? Many of the monsters that Godzilla and Mothra faced were from Earth, yet they fought on the side of the aliens, even those that were at times allies to either Godzilla or Mothra. How were the stages based on the gas giants (Jupiter, Saturn, etc) even possible? Some of these were easier to piece together than others, such the battles taking place on moons, rather than the planets themselves, and this is why there is always the planet in question always in the background. Other answers, however, I've taken more creative liberties at explaining and hopefully put together an enjoyable read that may spark up nostalgia and encourage to pick up this classic (albeit, sometimes difficult) game to relive childhood memories or perhaps even introduce a new generation to the gaming relics that should never be forgotten. In all honesty, however, the NES game is an acid trip. Most of the enemies that are not kaiju make little to no sense. Play the game and you will see what I mean. And with that little ramble, we begin with Chapter 1: The Saviors from Planet X**

They came under a banner of peace…

The mysterious inhabitants of Planet X had long since seen the plight of humanity as they struggled against the giant monstrosities that roamed the surface of their world. They too had been plagued with their own monsters throughout their civilization's history, until science turned the tide against their own _kaiju_. The aliens willingly offered to likewise free the Earthlings from their nightmares. Despite the concerns from the Earthlings for the well being of their new visitors, the aliens constructed a monolithic device on Monster Island. With advanced technologies, the likes of which humans could not even begin to dream of, the aliens were able to accomplish what Earthlings could not. Their flagship descended through the atmosphere to hover seemingly innocuously over Monster Island. Hangar bays opened, crafts of various shapes and designed swarmed out with practiced ease that made for an astonishing aerial ballad as they zoomed around the island at unimaginable speeds. One by one, the monsters were coaxed or coerced out of their respective nests, pacified by force under a barrage of lasers and lightning. Unconscious or lacking the strength to fight further, they were ensnared by carrier craft that were apparently designed with the idea of holding subdued creatures of their immense size. Each _kaiju_ was brought before monstrous device, its size dwarfing the now captive creatures. With an ominous hum that grew ever louder in intensity, the device came to life, firing a beam at each prisoner. Varan was the last to be blasted, his cry of defiance cut off as he ceased to be. In an instant, the monsters were gone, perhaps never to be seen again. The civilizations of Earth were at long last able to enjoy a peace many had believed since to be impossible.

Only the benevolent Mothra was spared, as was Godzilla, who had managed to elude capture and even maintain his location secret since the arrival of Earth's alien visitors. No sooner had the aliens finished their duty that they immediately departed back to the stars from whence they came. No words of departure were given, no chance for the humans to express their unending gratitude. The aliens were gone, as were the giant monsters that had been the cause of so much destruction The seasons came and went without incident. Sightings of Mothra were commonplace as she flew near her home on Monster Island. This warranted no actions on the part of the human governments, and sightings of Godzilla were non-existent. The endless war with the _kaiju _was finally at an end. However, the end of one war inevitably leads to the beginning of another.

At first, the humans reveled in the appearance of the tenth planet in their solar system when Neptune and Pluto switched orbital positions. It was Planet X, and the earthlings waited with anxious breaths, eager to perhaps hear from their saviors anew. The message that finally came was not what they had hoped for. The aliens broadcasted a declaration of war through every viable means of communication. Every human that heard paled as the aliens arrogantly announced their plans of conquest with the very creatures they had removed from Earth. Lacking any means of stopping or even stalling the invading armada and legion of monsters, the Earth could only watch helplessly with her myriad of powerful telescopes as the aliens encroached from the far reaches of the solar system towards the Earth. The moons of the outer gas giants were the first to be colonized. Terraforming each previous lifeless surface, the aliens not only created new worlds for themselves, but added a wealth of resources for their war effort. With each new base constructed, the days before the conquest of Earth lessened.

Desperate efforts were made to understand the device left abandoned on Monster Island, the humans hoping it might reveal some manner of aiding them against the incoming invasion. The most brilliant minds that humanity had to offer were brought in. Meals were forgotten, sleep ignored. There was no greater challenge than determining not only the true function of the abandoned device, but how to activate. Perhaps if it could remove monsters, then it could be turned into a weapon to remove the aliens that had now staked their claim on Mars.

The answer as the device activated itself, panels and monitors suddenly reviving as the last of its power reserves were used to establish a temporary link with a similar device now active on Deimos, one of Mar's moons. At last, they discovered what it was, but it was neither weapon nor could it be used as a defense. It had been a teleporting device of some kind, capable of transporting even something as large as _kaiju_ across the stars, to the aliens' homeworld of Planet X. However, readouts displayed that there was not enough power to function properly with the transporter on the Martian moon. Once the last of the monsters had been removed, there had been no need to replenish it, or even to dismantle and retrieve it. Planet X had taken what it needed from the Earth, and a mere transporter was insignificant. Debates raged and arguments roared between the governments. Even if they could power up the device, what then? Their armies were incapable of matching the glimpse of power present when the aliens subdued the _kaiju_, much less fight on extraterrestrial soil. There was not even enough power to send single soldier to the Martian base. Dread spiked further as the transporter on Monster Island revealed yet another device. The Earth's moon had now been colonized by the invaders of Planet X. The invasion of Earth would soon begin.

One last summit of the now united nations was called to order to decide the final course of action for humanity. There would only be war, or surrender. Defeat, and conquest, seemed inevitable. A pitiful hush fell over the delegates as the chairman gave them their choices. Tightened throats and constantly darting eyes gave no answers, no one wishing to be the first one to agree that surrender was likely the best scenario. Suddenly, a pair of faint and synchronous voices chimed in. Almost inaudible at first, until the voices spoke directly into the microphone before them. No one had seen the pair of tiny priestesses enter, much less realize that they had taken their place at the chairman's desk. As one, they spoke, their single word carrying a desperate hope that instilled as much fear in the delegates as their impending doom at the hands of the invaders.

"Godzilla."


	2. Chapter 2: The Desperate Gamble

"Godzilla."

The deafening silence that washed over the chamber was not to last. It was broken by a whisper, here and there. Murmurs. Hushed voices. Slowly, louder and louder, the once meek voices grew, until the delegation was soon in an uproar. No one could believe that they could rest the fate on the Earth on one of the very creatures responsible for much of the devastation on the planet throughout the decades.

"Who are these things?" someone shouted.

"How did they get in here?!" another exclaimed.

"They're spies from Planet X!" was the last shout understood before the delegation devolved into a cacophony of voices.

The chairman's gavel banged repeatedly and soundly upon his desk in a vain attempt to restore order as the arguments ensued. Some insisted on the nuclear option. Destroying the moon would buy vital time to formulate something other than the priestess' suggestion. The mere mention of the monster of monsters was enough to declare any possible explanation of the plan absolutely ludicrous. Amidst the incoherent shouting of the delegates began a soft melody, emanating from the chairman's desk as two sets of miniature hands took hold of the microphone. The song resounded with the acoustics of the chamber, gradually silencing the delegates as one by one they became aware of the twin singing voices. With the renewed silence, the priestesses began once more, pleading.

"Godzilla is only one that remains capable of fighting, of defeating the invaders' monsters," they spoke out in unison.

"Who are you?" the chairman asked quietly, attempting to stay calm in light of all of this. A sense of disbelief tainted his tone. It could have been for the fact there was a pair of tiny robed women upon his desk, or that humanity's only hope was Godzilla.

"We speak for Mothra. She knows where he may still be found. The invaders did not believe him to be worth the effort of locating, not when they had already taken the others captive so easily. That they did not find him will be to our advantage, our only advantage."

The murmurs began once more. Mothra was considered one of the few, now only one of two remaining _kaiju_ considered peaceful, even protective of humanity. Time and time again, she had faced off against Godzilla, and perhaps knew him better than any other. The discussions continued, everyone attempting to agree upon how to deal with this new information. This time, however, they did not escalate into chaotic shouting. Instead, one of the members spoke out into his microphone.

"Even if Mothra is able to find him, what then? What are we going to do with the invaders arriving soon and Godzilla once more terrorizing the surface along with them? Why would Godzilla agree to fight for us?" They were sensible questions, the kind that garnered an exchanged look between the priestesses as the other members began discussing among themselves still alternatives plans.

"We have faith in Mothra that she will be able to convince him to help us. Please, you must believe in her."

The answer provided did not instill hope, but rather fanned their fire of their collective fears further. Faith was something long since lost in the humans, science replacing gods, and the destruction caused _kaiju _further cementing the belief that there were no higher beings watching over them. However, recent events proved that there were higher beings, and they wanted nothing more than to conquer humanity.

"We have few options left to us that do not involve our surrender to Planet X," the chairman began wearily, a hand combing firmly through frazzled hair. "Even if Godzilla is able to turn the tide on Earth, they still control the rest of the Solar System. We cannot survive in a permanent siege. Something must be done, or Godzilla will only be successful in delaying the invasion for however long he is able to fight."

Those who had earlier supported the nuclear option were those suddenly voicing an idea similar to the earlier one. The Earth's nuclear armament could still be delivered, but by entirely different means. The atomic monster would replace a warhead. A long-shot of a scheme, but one partly provided for by the aliens themselves. The device left on Monster Island was partially linked with the transporters littered across the solar system. If enough power could be gathered to fully activate it, then they could send Godzilla himself across enemy lines to attack the invaders directly. The Earth would be rid itself of the last of the destructive _kaiju_ and as well as save humanity from the new external threat from Planet X.

Words of agreement quickly spread through the delegation, a sense of hope renewed as well as new-found determination. However, there were still several issues at hand. The device needed adequate power, capable of sending Godzilla to the next nearest device, the lunar transporter. That would be the easiest of tasks, bringing the device to full operation again. The most difficult one rested upon the wings of the divine being as she neared a distant atoll in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

Shrill chirps carried on the salt-laden winds. Wings beat heavily upon the ocean currents, adding further force to each crashing wave that assaulted the sandy atoll. Her chirps lessened with each progressive one, Mothra wondering if her callings were in vain. She knew he was down there in the deep bay surround by the coral rings, and yet he did not respond. A final chirp came from her mouth, a final beat of wings that produced a temporary and violent divot in the waters of the central lagoon. The stillness of the atoll answered her back, the gentle crashing of waves accompanying it as the lagoon calmed once more. In slow circles Mothra circled the atoll, her compound eyes reflecting the waters as her gaze darted frantically over the surface, searching for any sign of disturbance below.

Bubbles began to rise, gentle waves ceasing and waters churning. They came slowly at first, the bubbles, only to increase not only in frequency but in size as well. Steam accompanied chaos growing on the surface of the lagoon, the once calm and still reflection broken abruptly by a violent blast of atomic breath that surged towards the hovering giant butterfly _kaiju_. Almost immediately, she lurched harshly to the side, the deadly breath passing far too close for comfort by her left wing. Keen reflexes were the only thing to save Mothra from having a wing severed by Godzilla's answer to her summons. As blue radiant energy dissipated into the upper atmosphere, the great and terrible king of the monsters emerged from the lagoon in grandiose display. His infamous roar shook the sandy beaches of the atoll as the waters from his surfacing came back down in a brief, albeit torrential, downpour.

As the water continued to slide off of his monstrous form, Godzilla's eyes locked with Mothra's compound own. For several heavy heartbeats, the two _kaiju _stared upon one another. She was fortunate enough to be capable of understanding him, and his thoughts. His body language too often spoke of only inconsolable rage.

_"You have come to finish what the men from space could not?!" _he bellowed out to her in a roar that served dual purpose as both warning and threat. She had aided before, and it was the only reason she was granted as much warning as he provided. It was all he believed she was deserving of, for continuing to side with the humans. Fangs bared, his dorsal fins swiftly began glowing menacingly before he belched out another blast of his atomic breath, _"BEGONE!"_

As before, Mothra expertly strafed aside from the blast, only to immediately respond in kind with a harsh beat of her wings to buffet Godzilla in a spray of salty air and water. It served no purpose other than to gain his attention, just enough for her to project her own words as he began charging for another blast.

_"Please! I did not come to fight," _came the frantic melody of her words, piercing into his consciousness.

Godzilla blinked for a momentary pause as he heard her, the aggressive glow of his fins waning while his maws slowly closed. Azure embers wafted from slightly parted lips, indicating just how close he had been to attacking Mothra again. Nostrils flared and he expelled a dismissive snort. He did not wholly believe her, but was willing to entertain her clear plea, at least for time enough to recover from the two swift and successive blasts. The reptilian _kaiju_ lumbered away slowly from her, stopping at the edge of his new home before looking over his shoulder to the hovering female. His eyes were every bit as piercing to her soul as her words had been to his. A low growl rumbled in the back of his throat, a teasing of energy radiating at the tips of his fins.

"_Make it quick."_


	3. Chapter 3: What He Doesn't Know

_"They need you!" _she exclaimed, circling him with erratic swoops, as if she were literally worrying the air with her aerial pacing, _"You and I are the only ones left!"_

It was not his refusal that irritated her, or lack thereof, but rather the casual disinterested expression upon his face as her pleas seemed to fall upon deaf ears. If he would at least vocally refuse her, then she would have something to work with, something to argue against. Instead, Godzilla merely glanced her way in silence whenever she flew in front of his vision. He treated her pleas if they were no more significant than requesting another for help in grooming wings or scales. In truth, however, the reptilian _kaiju_ fully intended to aid her, but he did enjoy riling up the usually peaceful female, to make her work for his assistance.

This would not be the first time he had found himself as humanity's unwitting savior, nor was he ever really unwitting about it. When the Earth was in peril, it was a sense of self-preservation that led him to defend the planet against beings bent on total destruction, and it was this predictable behavior that Mothra had hoped to capitalize on. He knew this too, that she knew this of him. However, there was a price he enacted upon humanity, and Mothra was likely aware of this too. He would save the humans, and the humans would live on, knowing they owed their salvation to him. Time and time again, he saved the humans by proxy, even if he had few qualms of letting the humans being exterminated. That the humans again would be spared by repelling the invaders from Planet X was an unfortunate matter that he was all too keen on rectifying once the external danger had passed. One thing about this new enemy, or rather Mothra's plea, that bothered him, however.

_"They come from the stars," _he said finally, drawing out a surprised expression out of Mothra, who had been close to resigning herself to a solitary attack on the invaders. His snout dipped down and up in slow and repetitive motions, as if examining himself. The gesture would not be lost on Mothra. He could defend the Earth, but he was incapable of actually attacking the invader's bases that were established throughout the solar system. Godzilla likewise doubted that even Mothra's wings were capable of extraterrestrial flight. However, the giant butterfly had been in constant communication with the _shōbijin _and was aware of the newfound human plan. His reaction to her conveying of said plan was less than dignified.

_"Never!"_ he roared out, punctuating it with a curt spray of radiation. It was aimed nowhere near Mothra this time, instead the blasted directed at the nearest sandy bank. He knew of what that device had done. The other monsters were gone and he was not going to trust the humans to offer himself to the others' alien executioner. Like a child in a tantrum, he repeatedly sprayed short bursts of atomic breath into the air, somehow being mindful of Mothra's ever-changing position around him. His tail pounded and lashed at the lagoon, sand shooting up into the air like dusty geysers. The atoll soon took on the appearance of a flooded island after a hurricane had ravaged it.

She watched him while maintaining a stoic flight pattern around him, slow and steady wing beats keeping her aloft near him while she tried to explain what the device was, what had happened to the others, and reiterating why she needed his help. With a bemused expression at his antics, she drew herself closer to him. Abruptly slapping her right wing against his head, she earned herself a sharp look from Godzilla that nevertheless did put a sudden end to his raging.

_"You will not be alone."_

Baring his fangs at her still, he glowered in response to her gentle words of reassurance. He was not one to be patronized, even if it had been a sincere statement. Snapping at her aggressively before huffing out a smoky breath, he realized he had little left to argue with Mothra. He realized that he had little reason to be surprised by her statement. It had always been her way, to put others before herself. Even against the insurmountable odds that he would be facing, the female _kaiju_ was determined to face them along with him. That aside, though, he remained first and foremost a prideful male.

_"Do not be stupid, Mothra," _he growled out at her dismissively. She was weak, and it was not going to be just one enemy _kaiju_, but all of them, as well as the native invasion forces of Planet X. Even if he knew full well that she would prove herself as stubborn as he was, he added, _"And I work better alone."_

Her wings suddenly snapped forward, buffeting the king of monsters with twin blasts of wind that could just as likely been a pair of slaps to his face. Antennae twitching fiercely, Mothra brought herself face to face with Godzilla. Compound eyes held a twinge of crimson to an otherwise serene collection of cerulean mirrors, each one reflecting Godzilla's image back at him.

_"This is my home. This is __**our **__home." _She swept her wings harshly, building up miniature typhoons in the lagoon. "_And I __**will**__ defend it. From you. From Planet X."_ She entered his personal space, close enough for either _kaiju_ to immediately draw first blood if either dared to actually attack first. Almost pressing her head to his, she shrieked at him,_ "__**FROM ANYONE**__!"_

The tense exchanged stares between the two lingered, the passage of time no longer relevant. Fangs bared and mandibles flared. In the ambient silence of the atoll, Mothra could hear the subtle friction of the scales over his muscles, as well as the distinct cracking of knuckles as his clawed hands tightened further into fists. Soon, he would strike her down. Every ounce of Mothra's strength was summoned, to not tremble before the obviously growing wrath of Godzilla. Defiant to his dominating posture, she replied in kind, outwardly unperturbed by his appearance with her majestic wings spread out fully. Deep inside her very core, however, she was petrified. It was not his wrath she feared most, but that he had been able to conjure her own furious anger without so much as striking her. Mothra prayed that he would see reason, that she was not his enemy.

In the end, the gods answered her prayers. It was Godzilla who relented to the previously unseen fires that dwelled within the tender soul of Mothra. The male found amusement in this, as well as a glimmer of respect for her. He broke eye contact with her, turning his snout aside and huffing out a heated breath that caused the immediate air in front of his mouth shimmer.

_"Fine."_

He stomped his way off of the atoll and toward the open waters of the ocean, the surface breaking and waves crashing against his body as Godzilla began to submerge. Only his dorsal fins remained visible, announcing his presence as he set course for Monster Island. Mothra could only watch with growing aggravation at his behavior. And yet, she knew there was little choice in the matter. He was the only one who remained, and she accepted the fact that she would not be able to succeed on her own. Beating her wings in such a way that could be construed as a slumping of weary shoulders, she took off after him. Hovering above his silhouette below the surface, she followed him as would a guardian angel. In her mind, she continued to listen in on the discussions. The _shōbijin_'s voices came in clear, as did that of the chairman.

_"Mothra understands the risks. She has prepared herself for her fate if it comes to this."_

_"Yes, we understand that Mothra would sacrifice herself for all of us. But, Godzilla is not Mothra. Our scientists have yet to find out exactly how the device actually functions. In fact, we have only just discovered how to send, not retrieve. They would be cut off from us, unable to do anything except keep going forward by securing each transporter they come across. This is, in all honesty, a one way ticket. Not that we will complain if it happens. Our prayers will to Mothra that she may somehow return to us. However, Godzilla will not agree to this plan if it means he may never return to Earth, even if he happens to survive this war."_

_"Then, for the sake of all life on Earth, he must not be allowed to know."_

Mothra glanced down at the gargantuan figure beneath the surface, tail swaying back and forth in powerful motions to further propel him smoothly through the water. If he knew, she thought to herself, then there was no telling how he would respond. The threat of Planet X would pale in comparison to the fury of a betrayed Godzilla. Likewise, somehow she believed he would not agree to aid them, as the humans themselves suspected if he knew the risks associated with going through their mad plan of attack. She would not tell him of the sacrificial lamb he was to become, along with her. Deception was not her way, but there was no other choice. Steeling herself against this emotion, she stoically continued on.


	4. Chapter 4: Now or Never

Monster Island was quiet. He did not like it. Before, the island was filled with the disharmony of the calls of the various inhabitants, a melody all its own if Godzilla ever cared to admit such sentimental drivel. Now, there was nothing but the caw of tropical birds in the trees. As Mothra hovered nearby at shoulder height to Godzilla, he growled out deeply.

_"Gone."_

_"We can bring them back,"_ she chirped back to him.

He snorted back at her and proceeded further into the island, his massive frame snapping trees in his wake. Godzilla's ire was clear as each step shook the ground, soon to be directed at his true enemies. Mothra followed after in quiet contemplation, her thoughts of deception continuing to plague her. Godzilla was not wholly an ally to her, only when their goals or motivations were similar enough to warrant cooperation. But he was by no means an enemy either. A weary chirp was expelled, out of earshot of Godzilla. Lying was not her way.

There was life on the island, but no longer of the monster variety. The humans were industrious at their task. Bivouacked around the device, they had set up a wealth of structures. With thick and heavy cables leading from each, towards the monolithic transporter, they were presumably for the purpose of providing power to it. Godzilla's thunderous footfalls, each one progressively closer, were enough to bring the human activity to a halt. The sparse security, sparse in regards to what was necessary to ward off a single _kaiju_, let alone Godzilla, directed itself towards the two approaching creatures. Tanks turned their turrets, soldiers raised their rifles. Several hundred feet away, Godzilla and Mothra paused, the latter coming to gentle landing beside her reptilian companion. The distinct rumble of an engine approached the pair, a jeep popping it out of the tree. As it came to stop nearby, two humans stepped out, one man, one woman. Held out in the woman's cupped hands were the two _shōbijin. _In a soft chant, they greeted both Mothra and Godzilla before speaking in a manner that the two humans would also understand.

"We are forever in your debt," the tiny pair spoke out in unison. The humans followed suit by bowing deeply and graciously to the _kaiju_.

Godzilla replied by roaring, as was his way. Even from his great height, he took notice of the way the two humans tensed. It pleased him to see the humans shudder in fear, yet still keep up their submissive postures to him for several moments longer. Mothra's reply was a soft chirp that conveyed a sense of reassurance, enough so that the humans eventually straightened their backs once more to look up at the giants.

"Everything is almost ready," said the male human, his long white coat marking him as one of the scientists, if not the director of the project himself. His tone of voice, wavering though it might be in light of the situation, retained a sense of conviction. "Please," he motioned for Godzilla and Mothra to follow as the director and his partner climbed back into the vehicle. Together, the group made their way towards the center of activity. The monolith device was no longer as sleek or as pristine as Godzilla remembered it, the surface of exotic metals blemished by countless cords and cables forcibly inserted into the alien electronics found within. For Godzilla, it reminded him of a colossal mechanical cuttlefish. The name Mecha-Gezora came to mind, and the male _kaiju _rumbled out what could have been understood by the others around him as a throaty chuckle. The humans were unsettled by it. Mothra could only look at him oddly, an antenna rose in curiosity to the abrupt sound. She did not even think he was capable of a chuckle, much less humor of any kind. Regardless of his reason for it, the sound did please her.

Once both _kaiju_ stood before the monolithic structure, the director stepped out of the jeep once more, this time with a megaphone. "All of humanity will be in your debt, Godzilla, Mothra," he began, "You are the only we have against defeat." His hand waved toward the alien device, directing the monsters' eyes towards it. "The plan is simple, but the goal will be by no means as simple. Both of you will step forward once the device is activated, and you will be sent to the nearest enemy base. Hopefully, you will be teleported beside the companion transporter. Eliminate any enemy forces you encounter and occupy the transporter. Mothra will remain in contact with us through her priestess, and we will direct her how to activate the device in order to continue to the next alien fortification. Your mission will conclude when you reach and conquer Planet X, forcing the invaders to surrender."

Godzilla grimly stared at the transporter. With a conceding grunt, he nodded to the humans. A growl was sent Mothra's way. Through her, the _shōbijin _translated Godzilla's growl to the director.

"He wishes to know how they will be returned to the Earth after."

A hesitant glance was cast between the man and woman, each one unsure of how to answer it without endangering the plan. It was the latter who answered, "It is our understanding that just as it was used to send off the others, and will be used to send you and Mothra forward, it should be able to send you back as well." It was not wholly a lie. Should and could were similar enough. The transporter should be able to function in reverse, even if they had yet to figure out how. The humans held their breaths, all eyes on Godzilla as he seemed to scrutinize the woman and her answer for several long heart-wrenching moments.

Panicking soldiers frantically cocked their weapons and raised them at Godzilla as he unleashed a long and resounding roar. Even the _shōbijin _winced at the shockwave produced before tentatively translating from the humans.

"He is ready."

The site was once more a beehive of activity, everyone scrambling to get the device fully operational before the lunar forces of Planet X arrived, or Godzilla changed his mind. The hours passed and daylight steadily slipped by. Anxiously, the reptilian male stared towards the first glimpses of stars as he waited on the western shoreline, the sun approaching the horizon. He despised waiting, for anything. Mothra could sense his growing anxiety and communicated with her priestesses to alert them, and the humans, of their shortening time.

_"They are almost ready, Godzilla,"_ she said to him, _"We should return to the-"_

Her thoughts were cut off by compound eyes snapping upward to the increasingly visible stars peppering the sky. 'There are far too many stars,' she thought to herself, even if they were far away from the human cities. It was an ill omen.

A distant cry rang out, "CONTACT!" Instantly, sirens were blaring all around the island as many of the so-called stars broke formation, scattering like so many luminous petals drifting along errant breezes. From the opposite side of the island, flashes broke out and streaks went sailing past as the joint human armada fired into the oncoming invasion force with both artillery and aircraft of their own. The sky was soon ablaze with explosions as the two forces met. The battle yet too far away to endanger the test site, the human pilots were under orders to keep it that way. Nothing was more crucial than the device and the _kaiju_ it was to transport. Godzilla immediately pounded the earth with his mammoth feet, eager to fight and a little envious of the pitiful humans who were allowed to engage the invaders, while he yet could not. A fierce nudge against his flank drew back his attention.

_"We must go, now," _Mothra chirped at him sternly before flying on ahead.

Disgruntled still at yet again having to wake, Godzilla quickly lumbered after Mothra as the clashing of war drew ever closer to the island. Over the ocean, there were increasingly less and less flashes as the humans were overwhelmed by the superior numbers and technology of the alien invaders. Time was running out. Tanks and anti-aircraft vehicles rolled towards Godzilla and past in a desperate attempt to buy more time for the pair. He briefly watched them go, though it pained him not to crush the human vehicles. With nightfall darkening the island, save for the lights from the various battlegrounds now sprouting all over the island, the newly powered alien transporter became the brightest beacon for miles around.

It was the beginning of utter chaos. Having decimated the primary human air and ground forces, they had already begun converging on the site. The remaining forces had formed a last line of defense around the beacon. Seemingly disinterested in the beacon itself, the alien spacecraft avoided directly firing on the largest target in favor of picking off the defenders. It was not until the device uttered its ominous hum that the aliens momentarily ceased fire, zipping past in tight circles around the site as Godzilla and Mothra arrived. The invaders then realized the humans' intrepid plan. Godzilla roared at still stunned enemy, fins instantly igniting in blue energy before he bathed a squadron of spacecraft with deadly radiation, melting some of them outright. Pulps of molten metal careened into the ground while the remaining spacecraft separated into two distinct groups. One targeted the two _kaiju_ while the other began their assault on the transporter.

Godzilla reveled in battle long-awaited, thrashing wildly with his tail and slapping spacecraft out of the air. Mothra would not allow him to enjoy his fun for long, not with the device now being in danger of being destroyed. Already a few of the power structures exploded while the device itself was sending off sporadic arcs of lightning into the air. He was only allowed one more atomic blast from his maws before she suddenly and unceremoniously scooped him out of the air. Latching her claws into both of his shoulders, she forcibly hauled him towards the device while dodging attacks. Through her strained flight, she was in constant communication with her _shōbijin_. It was now or never.

Struggling to keep aloft while avoiding incoming fire from the surviving spacecraft, Mothra nevertheless received a few grazing bolts of energy along her thorax. A pained shriek spilled as she released Godzilla, the momentum of her flight combined with his enormous mass sending the male barreling down the remaining distance until he ended up on sprawled on his back in front of the transporter. As she noticed that Godzilla was more or less uninjured, she drew her wings back and dive-bombed her way straight at him to reach the target zone of the device as quickly as possible. Godzilla did not have a chance to react before suddenly feeling a great weight slam fiercely into his abdomen, ripping out a pained roar out of his lungs as the impact produced a thick and obscuring cloud of dust and debris. The tip of the device sparked to life and shot a blinding beam of light into the cloud. As the dust settled, the last of the _kaiju_ were no longer there. The remaining humans cheered in celebration, only to have their revelry torn apart as the transporter soon buckled from the heavy damage it had taken as well as the strain of firing its beam. Cries of panic ensued as everyone ran from the epicenter. Larger and brighter arcs of electricity wafted into the sky as the luminous beacon rivaled daylight. In an instance, the device was gone, not a single trace left of it save for the smoking crater where it once stood.

Amongst the smoking ruins, the surviving humans began to emerge to look over the devastated island. The alien spacecrafts were nowhere to be seen, but there were no cries of joy or cheers. The device was gone, and they had no way of knowing if Godzilla and Mothra had even arrived safely. Somewhere in the ruins, a pair of voices could be heard, soft and dulcet. As their song began, all eyes looked to the stars, their hopes and prayers now resting on their guardians.

"Mosura… ya… Mosura…"


	5. Chapter 5: When Plans Go Awry

_"Mosura… ya… Mosura…"_

The distant voices of the _shōbijin _pricked at Mothra's consciousness, compound eyes sparking back to life sporadically as she finally came to. The song willing her to move, she began to stir. Sore wings fluttered lazily, impacting gently against something far softer than solid ground. Her short claws scratched lightly at the texture of the surface beneath her. Softer than earth, but rigid..., like... scales. This new sensation startled her back to life fully. Lofting herself quickly into the air, her attention was instantly drawn to whatever she had been laying on. Beneath her had been Godzilla. She was incapable of visibly blushing, nevertheless she felt an ardent heat to her face at the sight of him, still sprawled out and unconscious. Her flustered feeling lasted only a few heartbeats longer before she was suddenly distracted by a few raindrops that managed to strike her wings.

The scent of the encroaching rain was bitter, however, not sweet. The air was dry, laden with faint dust. With an inquisitive chirp, she craned her view up. The night sky was pristine, crystalline almost with a few strange looking clouds collecting overhead. It reminded her of a time before the waste of mankind's machinations had begun to taint the Earth. Yet the rain did not match this perfection, the smell closer to that of polluted acid rain. Her realization of where they were came to fruition as the Earth itself began to rise over the horizon. They were on the Moon.

The acidic rain slowly intensified to steady pitter-patter on reptilian scales, and Godzilla grumbled and rolled as if being forcibly roused from a peaceful slumber. A much more irritated sound rumbled in his throat as his eyes finally pried open, and then a more pained growl slipped out as he attempted to right himself. His abdomen felt as if it had been slammed into by… Eyes snapped up angrily to the cause of his pain, hovering over him.

_"Why?!"_ he roared out at Mothra with a clawed hand splayed out aggressively, only for her immediately attempt to hush him.

_"We were running out of time, and could not afford you wasting any more time fighting. Now please, we have much to do," _she argued back, forgetting completely of earlier emotions and focusing once more on the task at hand.

_"The device did not even work, we are still on… Earth," _Godzilla countered, only to trail off as the sight of the rising planet over the lunar horizon caught his eye. Slowly, the reptilian giant righted himself fully,_ "Where are we...?"_

_"I believe, we are on the moon,"_ she answered, even if the presence of rain signaled the contrary.

Both _kaiju_ took in their surroundings. Though the close proximity of the Earth would suggest they were on the lunar surface, the Moon was no longer what it had been. Patches of it were vastly different, the soil composed of different colors. Off in the distance, hints of vegetation were spotted towards the west. Crimson glowing atop summits to the southwest indicated active volcanoes. The aliens had been hard at work, creating life on a previously lifeless world. Not all of their changes to the Moon were so benign, though. The distinct sound of machinery could be heard further towards the southwest as well.

_"That is where their base must be, and the next device,"_ Mothra indicated with a turning of her body.

Godzilla snorted out, clearly not pleased that device had transported them quite a distance away from their objective. He shrugged, however, knowing that meant there would be many of the enemy to destroy along the way. Pounding the altered lunar soil, Godzilla began the trek towards the alien base, Mothra flying after in a cautious pattern. A shrill and piercing sound cut through the relative silence, both pairs of eyes darting towards the direction of the source. Streaking through the sky was a projectile of some kind, though it soon became clear that not only was it a missile, but it was heading straight for them. Lumbering as quickly as someone of Godzilla's size could, he broke off from Mothra while she likewise flew in the opposite direction. The ground shook violently as the explosive warhead struck the surface, creating a large impact crater.

The pair had only a moment to assess the situation before the air was filled with similar shrill sounds, the southern horizon lighting up with the exhaust of dozens of projectiles being sent their way. With only a glance cast between them, both Godzilla and Mothra charged forward past the explosions of the newest bombardment of artillery. The female _kaiju_'s speed allowed her to take lead and get the first glimpse of the rushed defenses that the aliens had set up. They had been caught sorely off guard, never believing that the humans were capable of counter attack, much less commanding their own Earth monsters to defend them. However, they were by no means defenseless on their new moon. Using the available rocky terrain to their advantage, the invaders had set up battalions of exotic artillery vehicles to stop the Earth guardians. Strange radar dish arrays, set up at the base of the small mountainous ranges, discharged streams of lightning that surged through the air towards Mothra while smaller more mobile versions released bolts of energy at Godzilla. Vehicles mounted with rockets churned their treads to propel them into position, their payloads cranking upwards before being launched towards their targets.

The smaller attacks were shrugged off by Godzilla's thick hide in his charge, though errant lightning bolts meant for Mothra would cause the giant reptile to stagger back some. This would not stand, however. The smaller vehicular radar dishes were readily trampled underfoot, and the much more nimble Mothra evaded her attackers outright before responding kind with her own eye-beam bolts of energy. As they drew closer to the mountainside defenses, whole portions of the rock face would give way to reveal hidden weapon systems and hangars behind them. Hordes of small spacecraft swarmed out in conjunction with a barrage of laser fire. Much as he had done on Earth, Godzilla struck out with his atomic breath, the metal-melting blast almost liquefying the majority of alien flyers just as they cleared the hangar. Weaving and dancing with the few remaining spacecraft, Mothra led them through a swift chase and straight into Godzilla's swinging tail. Swatted like so many flies, their engines whined and sputtered before crashing into the surrounding area. Godzilla released a satisfied roar, though Mothra did not share his pleasure. Her compound eyes saw what he yet could not. This had only been the perimeter defenses of the alien base, simple and meant only to stall while the defenses beyond were fortified further.

_"Too easy,"_ Godzilla growled, grinding a still whirring radar dish that was still attempting to discharge whatever energy it had built up. The metal groaned beneath his clawed foot, minute sparks arcing out harmlessly along the ground.

_"Godzilla,"_ she quietly chirped to get his attention, lofting her body over the next dune discreetly so that she would not be so easily spotted. Her antennae twitched and flicked this way and that as she pondered over their situation.

_"Mrm?"_ he grunted out at her, but followed her lead. Lowering himself to a crouch, almost on all fours, he carefully clambered up the dune so that only his head peered over the mound. His own thoughts on battle were confined more towards what would be most entertaining to destroy.

The lunar surface was riddle with makeshift trenches, each one just as tenaciously defended, if not more so, than the last. Patrols of spacecraft had already taken to the skies, having learned from the mistakes of prior attacks. Something else, however, caught Mothra's attention. The enemy base itself looked nothing like the defenses around it. Surrounded by thick metal Emerging from the reinforced fortifications in the distance, where the next transporter was housed, were two towering figures that easily dominated the landscape. Using its tentacles to pull itself along the ground, a grand cuttlefish gave out a guttural shriek while a giant robot marched silently behind it. Both base defenders were approaching in direct line with the Earth guardians.

_"I will deal with them. You, try to go around to get to the base," _Godzilla, already foregoing the need for concealment, was climbing the rest of the way up the small dune to make his presence fully known to the enemy monsters. Almost immediately, he was being set upon by the next set of defenses, rockets and energy beams surging past and impacting the ground around him. Shrugging off whatever actually managed to hit his thick dark hide, he made sure everyone knew he was coming by roaring repeatedly.

_"Godzilla," _his companion scolded, though bringing herself higher into the air as well. _"We have to stick together."_ However, he ignored her, continuing to confront the enemy. She noticed that his bravado did serve a purpose after all, beyond sating the male's need for destruction. The defenders were far too preoccupied with the raging reptile approaching, that they took no notice of the seemingly benign butterfly hovering in the air. Even if he had directed her elsewhere, Mothra would nevertheless remain near him, using the aliens' misdirected attentions to attack with impunity. As attacks were spent on Godzilla, Mothra was allowed the time and focus needed to concentrate her fire on each entrenched defender. Bunkers intended to resist heavy blows were ill-equipped for piercing beam attacks, bursting out from the cliffs like overly ripened fruit. Slowly and steadily, they had begun to turn the tide from a heated warzone to a full retreat as Godzilla flooded the trenches in radioactive energy on his way to intercept the enemy monsters. The surviving aliens that remained abandoned their posts and headed towards the next defensive perimeter.

As Gezora and the mechanical creature designated Moguera draw nearer, it became apparent to both Godzilla and Mothra that the enemy monsters had little to no regard for their masters. It was almost as if they were unaware of anything around them, save for their two enemies. Single-minded in their purpose, to confront the Earth guardians, Gezora and Moguera indiscriminately crushed and trampled anything found underneath on their way to intercept Godzilla. Moguera stopped suddenly, its head craning in jerking motions towards the Mothra as she drew closer. Strange sounds came from it, light pulsing in its eyes as if examining the giant butterfly. Erratic movements of its legs brought it to turn in her direction and begin marching forward. The machine approaching Mothra charged up its beak, vents along its surface glowing in amber energy while she spread out her wings fully, bright blue compound eyes lighting up. The cuttlefish uttered a shrill cry while extended its front-most tentacles towards Godzilla. He roared out his own challenge, the tips of his fins glowing with familiar menace. Nothing would be held back.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mole and the Squid

The opening volley came from the robot resembling a terran rodent, firing an oscillating beam of energy towards Mothra. Despite her best attempts to dodge it, she was struck dead-on. The violent energy coursing through her body sent her crashing into the ground. Disoriented, she flayed her wings helplessly before finally lifting herself back into the ground just as Moguera drew close enough to attempt crushing her. Its foot stomped the ground deftly, producing a cloud of dust as the giant butterfly swiftly lifted herself back into the air. Mothra did not feel herself otherwise injured, simply dazed from the attack. Distancing herself enough to minimize the risks from being shot again, she answered back with a few bolts of energy from her fiery blue compound eyes. Each strike hit home, leaving scorching indentations in the armored hull of the robot. However, Moguera seemed quite unfazed by the attacks, constantly moving towards its target despite the damage sustained.

Though Gezora was rather swift for a land-bound cephalopod, Godzilla was far too impatient to wait for it to reach him. Closing the rest of the distance in long strides of his bulking legs, Godzilla stopped just short of contact to bring his thick tail around in a heavy swipe. Tail connected with tentacles. The owner of the latter reeled back some, but it recovered just as quickly. Responding with its longest appendages, Gezora struck back with whip-like efficiency at Godzilla's snout. An irritating attack, Godzilla batted away the whipping nuisances while closing further to batter the giant cuttlefish with sharp claws.

Mothra continued peppering the mecha-mole while keeping her distance to evade Moguera's beam attacks. The machine, oblivious to the increasing damage, continued to track and follow her. Continuously firing its beams at Mothra, Moguera was steadily exhausting its power reserves. Its beak would eventually simply light up, but no beam would producing. The primitive AI of the machine could only continue to try charging up its attack in vain; meanwhile Mothra continued to chip away at its hull until the vulnerable was exposed. Sparks from its impending short-circuiting arcs of electricity began spurting out of its wounds. It was a leading game, Mothra lofting herself backwards to always keep a distance from Moguera while the robot continued to follow, oblivious of its impending demise. What energy reserves were left in the machine were focused on its mobility, legs moving at a faster rate while short arms swung at empty air.

Melee combat was a double edged sword, regardless of size. Godzilla was able to inflict gruesome tears into the flesh of Gezora, rending thick slabs of flesh and leaving behind bloody gashes. The cuttlefish, however, managed to fully ensnare the reptilian monster afterward with its thick tentacles. Wrists and ankles bound tightly, Godzilla thrashed and squirmed wildly. His dorsal fins ignited brightly, but the resultant blast of atomic breath was poorly aimed, largely due to Godzilla's thrashing. However, it still managed to sever a pair of tentacles. The torn portions of appendages writhed with lingering nerve pulses before falling off and releasing a wrist and ankle. Half freed, Godzilla's claws clutched Gezora's head to stabilize him, the razor sharp tips digging in deep. The cuttlefish's single blood red eye glowered blankly at its captive. It was not angry at Godzilla, or even wholly aware of it. All the creature knew was rage and its purpose. There was only rage, against everything, and a desire, to destroy everything.

As the barely functioning hulk of Moguera's body hobbled its way closer to its target, the beak continued to glow brightly, segments of its face plating chipping away under the strain of its primary weapon that continued to charge. Mothra's compound eyes brightened fully and a pair of energy bolts shot out. Instantly, the beams scorched through alien alloys as it were made of putty, leaving a gaping hole where Moguera's face once was. For a moment, Mothra believed the robot to simply continue on its unwavering route towards her, until suddenly the robot stopped. Metal limbs jerked in an acute spasm, the lifeless hulk producing a long whining sound of metal buckling as it fell backwards with a resounding thud. Sporadic sparks of electricity shot out of its fatal wound until the last remnants of energy were extinguished.

Godzilla's talons sunk in deeply into Gezora's body, keeping the giant squid monstrosity immobilized as the reptile's dorsal fins glowed brightly. His gullet flashed as the buildup of radioactive energy surged upward, spewing out hotly as Godzilla's maws opened wide to fire his atomic breath point blank at Gezora's body. The land-bound sea creature flailed in agonizing pain, tentacles thrashing wildly as every nerve was set on fire from the blast. Its pain would mercifully not last long. Flesh instantly went from bubbling to liquefying. Limbs going limp, the whole of Gezora's body seemed to deflate not unlike a balloon with a slow leak. Soon the monster was a gelatinous pulp with severed remains of tentacles twitching about the puddle. As the last of his breath escaped, Godzilla looked down at the results of his attack. He should have been pleased at the total destruction of his enemy, but he was not. His stare, from the remains of Gezora to Mothra and back again, was telling. Even he had believed it was far too easy. Gazing down at the goo that dripped from his claws, he shook them vigorously to clean them before approaching Mothra. She did not look any worse for wear than he did, he thought to himself as he looked over the robotic husk that had been Moguera.

_"That was…,"_ began Mothra, her chirping betraying the bit of exhaustion set on her from the fight. While the fight had not been particularly demanding, her beam weapon had been the only attack she had been able to use to damage the creature. The constant use of her beams had fatigued her some, especially while keeping to an almost unchanging distance to avoid Moguera's own attacks.

_"Not Gezora,"_ Godzilla growled out, squashing one of the severed tentacles. His immense weight immediately bisected the limb with a sickening squish, the tip of the tentacle jerking and twisting as final nerve pulses coursed through the segment. As powerful as he was, and as weak as he believed the real Gezora was, he had never been able to literally melt his opponent with a single blast of his atomic breath. He did not know what the creature he fought was, a clone perhaps. A glance at the robotic corpse did not help any, as they could just as easily face another of its number on another planet. The real Gezora was yet to be seen.

Mothra looked on at Godzilla in quiet contemplation, a bit surprised at his ability to think beyond a battle. If they did have to fight the others, those from their home, perhaps there was a comfort in knowing that they may well be fighting inferior clones. They could yet rescue their comrades. Before she could vocalize such an assurance to Godzilla, sirens ran along the Moon's surface.

Klaxons began to ring loudly towards the south-west, causing both guardians to snap their attentions towards that direction. The ground shook, massive metal walls sprouting from the very lunar soil as if artificial petals. Encompassing the alien base, the walls effectively turned the encampment into an enclosed fortress. Even from a distance, both could make out the extensive armament sticking out of the walls through various ports and slots, ranging from cannons to missile turrets. A heavy hiss could be heard further into the confines of the base, the tip of a structure rising out before it began to lift. The tip was the nose cone of a ship, the rest of the vessel rising up over the horizon of the protective ring of walls before taking to the newly formed atmosphere. Low enough to still be seen in its high altitude, the ship began a slow approach towards Godzilla and Mothra. Lights flashed along its hull, smaller lights sparking to light around it as the alien vessel began releasing its payload upon the guardians. Plumes of dust rose violently as their explosive warheads impacted nearby. With no choice now but to continue, Godzilla crushed the remains of Moguera's head beneath his clawed foot while Mothra flew swiftly ahead.


	7. Chapter 7: Farewell to Home

The whole of the Moon shook as the alien fortress readied itself for the _kaiju_ siege, its defenders watching the inevitable approach of Godzilla and Mothra. They charged through the thick clouds of dust and debris kicked up the base's orbital defender. However, it was unable to stop the Earth guardians from reaching their objective. Thick metal walls groaned under the stress of repeated blows of Godzilla's thick tail. Incessantly slamming his appendage against the fortress, he gradually bent the primary wall back enough to begin prying it apart with his claws. Shredding the walls apart as they were not unlike wet tissue; Godzilla heaved pieces of scrap at the swarms of defending vehicle that zoomed and zipped around him while his female companion did her best to keep the remain alien spacecraft occupied. A stray bolt clipped her body, bringing the giant butterfly crashing atop a radar dish that immediately crumpled beneath her weight. To her surprise, Godzilla stopped to swiftly turn to where he had heard her fall. With widened eyes he looked at her fallen form, Mothra's antennae twitching before her head lifted to look back at him. He began to rush towards her, swatting several alien flyers out of the air with one hand and catching one in the other before crushing it.

_"Don't stop!"_ called out Mothra to him. She tested her wings briefly before gradually lifting herself back into the air to reassure him, _"I'll be fine."_ She could not recall a time she had actually encouraged Godzilla to continue his reckless and destructive path, or when he seemed to be concerned with anything other than destroying everything in front of him. For a moment, she watched him, hesitant in his movements before grunting and turning away to return to the task at hand. Her underside of her carapace felt tender, where she had been struck, but the Mothra followed after Godzilla to continue providing him with long-range aerial support.

The deeper Godzilla progressed into the enemy base, the more it seemed that the design of the gargantuan structure revolved around defending against giant monsters, particularly ground-based ones. Whole portions of the wall would jut out to create impromptu barricades meant to hinder while further wall panels jettisoned to expose even more weapon systems. Missiles impacted against his thick hide while lightning bolts scorched the superficial layer of scales. Some weapons did not even have the luxury of firing a first volley before a tail or claw would smash them back into their wall slots with brutal efficiency. Nothing the would-be invaders could muster managed to slow the reptilian _kaiju_, let alone stop him.

Smoking from the relentless attacks on his towering form, Godzilla lumbered menacingly closer to the final line of defense. In one single synchronous attack, all weapons fired upon both Earth guardians at once. While Mothra would weave and dodge her way into range of counter attack, Godzilla merely took his hits, even reeling back at times when heavier shots impacted against his abdomen or muzzle. Suddenly, he came to a stop, just as the alien weapons were going through a reloading cycle to fire another volley. As tendrils of smoke spewed from exhausted weapons, the whole of Godzilla's dorsal spines lit up. His maws parted slowly before he unleashed a radiant blast of radioactive energy. As portions of wall became molten slag to drip and seep directly into the weapon slots, the majority of defenses in Godzilla's immediate vicinity were unable to function further.

What few surviving forces remained abandoned their posts to make a hasty retreat towards the transporter. There were no further lines of defense to establish, no last stand to defend. The lunar monolithic structure hummed to life as scores of alien vehicles and transports reached their designated gathering points, panicking as Godzilla's wrath drew closer. The tip of the alien transporter flashed repeated, each time firing a blinding beam at the groupings of retreating invaders until all survivors were evacuated. There was only silence on the Moon afterward, save for the methodical and thundering footfalls of the giant reptile. Mothra cautiously circled the ruined base, her compound eyes tracing the landscape for any movements, any remaining pockets of resistance.

_"That seems to be the last of them,"_ Mothra chirped warily to Godzilla as she flew overhead.

_"What now?"_ he grunted back, careful in his approach to the abandoned transporter. The sides of the structure continued to glow, powered by the generators that had remained untouched during the siege.

_"A moment,"_ she replied, softly landing on the ground beside him. The transporter reflected in each of the individual hexes of her compound eyes as she relayed the situation to her companions on Earth. She fell silent and still.

With his usual impatience, Godzilla growled out and began pacing around the central site of the base. Trampling various wreckage underneath his clawed feet, he even went so far in expressing his displeasure in waiting by picking up a large piece of scrap and heaving it. The alien vehicle took to a fast acceleration but a slow descent as it came to land almost near the outermost perimeter of the base. It hit with a satisfying thud that brought a sinister grin to Godzilla's reptilian muzzle. Looking aside to Mothra, he found her to be nonreactive to his antics, as if she were worlds away. He would be mostly right, as her mind was not truly on the Moon anymore. Huffing out in irritation, Godzilla squatted beside her before shifting to sit properly. His tail swishing in slow rhythm, he watched the distant Earth with a frown on his scaly brow as Mothra's wings gently beat against the lunar dust.

His waiting would not be long, as soon enough, she was on the move. Hovering over towards the transporter, Mothra said nothing as she drew herself closer to the adjacent module from where the aliens controlled the device. From Godzilla's perspective, she seemed to be doing nothing. However, she was being used as conduit between the device and her _shōbijin_. As the priestesses received instructions on the controls of the transporter, they passed the information on to Mothra, using their considerable telekinetic abilities through their guardian to calibrate the device. Godzilla growled as the ominous device hummed menacingly, as its counterpart had done before on Earth.

_"Be at peace," _came a soft, and reassuring chirp from the female guardian, her eyes aglow as she continued to work out the controls of the transporter. So much she did not understand about it, or the aliens that built it. It was not her concern to know, she reminded herself to remain on task. The device was a means of stopping the invaders, nothing more.

Indignantly, her companion growled out and brought himself to stand once more. His claws flexed anxiously as if preparing to do battle with the device, should it backfire and attack them. He would not allow himself to be captured like the others.

_"It is ready, Godzilla,"_ Mothra answered, her eyes returning to their usual serene hue. Beating her wings gently to lift herself, she drew herself over towards him. Cautiously, she glanced his way, noting the narrowed reptilian eyes that glowered at the device. He had a right to be so. Though she trusted her priestess wholly, she did not know exactly how the alien structure worked, and that made her just as wary of it as Godzilla. As lights along the spine of the transporter lit up, climbing inexorably higher up the metal skin to signal its countdown, she looked over Godzilla's shoulder, towards the Earth. It may be the last time she would be allowed to see her home.

The wistful expression on her was lost on Godzilla, whose sole focus was the transporter. His legs tensed, knees bending slightly and tail flaring outward in a defensive stance. Maws opened partway; smoke seeping out between his fangs. He would not be caught unawares again by the alien beam. The apex of the device lit up brightly, so much so that the giant reptile hissed out in annoyance. His head jerked aside as if struck violently, a hand coming up to shield his eyes. It was of no use, however. The intensity of the light grew brighter still, encompassing the immediate area. Through and around his obscuring palm, the light seeped and bent around to force Godzilla to close his eyes. No amount of darkness could escape the light, and the king of monsters would know nothing more but the light as it absorbed the last guardians of Earth.


End file.
